Become one with Romano!
by Sila Shikinaro
Summary: Hey this story ids for this guest that sent me a request. In this story it will be a love triangle between Russia and Germany and Romano! Hope you preview! This is a reader insert of RomanoXreader


Become one with who?!

?XReader

**Hey I'm making a funny Reader Insert for this secret guest. And In this story is when Ludwig(Germany) and Russia(Ivan) fight over the reader about who get's the reader. and there's a twist at the end! Oh and the twist include a RomanoXReader scene! Spoiler Alert! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

You were sick and tired of hearing Ludwig(Germany) and Gilbert(Prussia) fighting over who get's you! And you heard Gilbert said " I get [name] because I'm frickin AWESOME!" and you saw Gilbert running torward you and then suddenly hugs you! And then you blushed.

And then you saw Ludwig and he said " Hey you get away [name]! Your not allow to hug her!" and Gilbert replied "ohh! And I suppose you can?!"

And Ludwig cough and said "y..yes" and then you blushed(again). But then you saw Elizabeta(Hungary) had enough of the yelling and screams and she then yelled " SHUT UP ALREADY! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TWO EARLY IN THE MORNING FIGHT OVER WHO GET'S [NAME] AND WHO DOESN"T! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO TASTE MY FRYING PAN BECAUSE IT'S HUNGRY FOR BLOOD!"

And then in a flash they both run and she went torward you and you then said " Umm thanks Elizabeta..." and she smile and nod then said " I don't think Prussia will be a problem anymore!" and then walked away.

YAY THAT IS ONLY LESS THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT THANKS ELIZABETA! But there's still Ludwig!and Russia...

And you then remember you had to buy supplies from this specific store! You then grab your bag and then ran straight to a nerby store!

Then you weren't paying attention to where you were going and you ran into someone! And you both fell and he then said " Hey Watch were your going you bastar-" he then yelled " [name]!"

You then open your eyes and saw a tall man with dark brown hair and a curl. " AH! LOVINO!" You and Lovino(South Italy/Romano) both apologize to each other.

Lovino and you are friends and you always thought that you and Lovino have no special feelings to each other.( well execpt that Lovino has special feeling's for Pizza and tomatoes)

* * *

Romano's POV.

Ah crap I bump into [name] again! Now she'll think I'm some kind of stalker or something! Oh wait she looks like she's ok. Pheeww thank godness that she didn't purposely bump into her(which I did...She doesn't know that I love her (which I do) because I never show it)

(She already have to much on her hand so I never confess my love to her...) She then got up and asked " So what are you shopping for?" and she'd smile which made me blush alot. I then replied "er..Um just looking for that **Potato bastard**(Germany) and Italy(Feliciano)."

And she said " uhh...yeah...You arn't...shopping for tomatoes are you...?" H...How did she know!" h..how did you know?!"

And she smile and said " Lovino you never care what Ludwig does, and you never would look for your brother, and you never buy anything but tomatoes from this store."

Wow...she's good. And then I said " So how's the brother love quarrel going?" and she put on a tired face and said "uhhhhh...they never stop fighting! Nut good thing Prussia will never bother me again so practicly it's only Ludwig and Ivan."

Oh good only two more people till I can confess my love! But I dought she will Accept it...

And I then said " Well if you need help just me the **Tomato Loving Bitch! **Hahaha!" and then I saw her blush and laugh at the sametime " Well bye!" I said.

And she wave good bye.

* * *

You thought how cute Romano is, But you felt kinda sad that Romano doesn't feel the way you feel about him...

Then someone behind hug you and you then panick and said " H..hey let g-" but you were cut off when he said " So will you become one with mother Russia?!"

And you knew right away it was Ivan! And someone behind said " HEY GET AWAY FROM [NAME]!" uggg it was Germany!

And you get got away from Ivan and you knew right away that Ludwig will declare war on Ivan, Which he did...

Then Ivan got out his Water pipe and Ludwig got out his gun! What they care that they will hurt someone!And then Ludwig started to shoot randomly at Ivan, But Ivan can easly dodge it. Then someone behing scream " NOOOOOOO! MY BABIES!"

Oh no someone got hurt you thought you look behind and saw that Lovino was standing there and he was cover all over with tomato juice...uhh really Lovino! There just tomato you can buy another one!

He then got up and he had angry eyes and he then yelled " M...MY TOMATOES! HOW DARE YOU KILL MY BABIES! YOU WILL FEEL MY RAGE POTATO BASTARD!HAHAHA!"

Lovino then reach in his backpack and pull out what seems like aaa...GERNADE! He then threw it and then you went torward Ludwig to get the gernade but what you saw was just the tip of it...Wait then that means! You look over to Lovino and saw the gernade in his mouth! And you yelled " AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! YOU GOT IT BACKWARD!BACKWARD!BACKWARD!"

You then went over to Lovino and grab it and threw it to a nerby lake...BOOOOMMM! and then the lake blew up and then it started to rain lake water and also fishes...

And then you went to Lovino and slap him! And you said " WHAT THE HECK LOVINO! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS!" Tears then rolled dow your face..

You always had a crush on Ivan and Ludwig at first but you felt that Lovino was more important that anything, He was everything to you, he was your everything, And you'd love him..

Your tears didn't stop rolling down your face. And everyone left you and Lovino alone, they though that you need to cool down. But you heard Ludwig and Ivan whisper to each other " Ok we let Romano off the hook this time and let him have [name] for today but next time she's ours!"

Lovino then pinch your cheek and said " come on [name] don't cry..." and you said " Don't touch me!" and he then hug you tightly and you blush and feel disgust at the same time because he still smell like tomatoes and still had tomato juice on him!

And he got some on your favorite shirt!

And he said " I'm sorry [name] didn't mean it, I didn't know your suppose to throw the main part and not the tip.." *Snap* You then got piss off when he said that! And you then got up and yelled " YOU STUPID TOMATO BITCH THAT NOT WHY I'M MAD! IT'S BECAUSE-" befor you could finish your sentence he pulled your rist and pull you down to his level and kiss you in the lip.

You were suprise by his action and tried to ush him away but he was to strong and you then try to stuggle away but soon stop and hold him and enjoy his kiss. This was your first kiss and it was taken by someone you love...

He then force your mouth open and enter your mouth and he then explored it with his tongue. And you were then suprise by it and then calm down. And then you two parted. And he then said " does this mean you love me...?" and you blush and nod. " I love you [name] forever and ever..." he whisper.

He then grab you and carry you bridal style. And you then blush shades of red and you asked " Where are we going?" And he replied " my house, first you are going to take a bath and then I take a bath next then...you and I will do...**it**.."

And you thought to yourself 'what do he mean by **it**?' and then you get it and blush hard and then he said " I'm sorry if you don't want to do **it** then its ok with me."

You then thought to yourself ' Hey it's romano so it'll be ok right? And if he did **it** with you, you know right away that he will take your virginity... Oh what the hell!' You then nod.

**Warning the next part is really inappropriate it's rated M if you want to read it go ahead if you don't just skip the authors note thank you - Sila's editor and assistance!**

* * *

2 hours later and you saw that he was done taking a bath but it seems he is only in his jeans...He then went torward you and push you down to his bed and got on top of you and you felt shiver down your spine he then kisses you and enter your mouth and after that kiss went to you neck. He then kiss, suck, and bite one it and you tried to hold back the moan but then you couldn't hold it anymore so you let out a little moan.

He then opened your shirt and you tried to help him open your bra and then it expossed your breast and then he rub on one while he was sucking on the other one. And you started to moan again.

And was done sucking on it and he then massage it. And then he tried to unbutton your pant. He toke out your panties and spread your legs and he then said " [name] you have a beautiful body...!"

And then he then undid his jeans and his Italian boxers. And he put a cover over you and him. He then hold your hands and said " Are you ready..?" and you gave him a nod and then he thrust in slowly. And then pain and pleasure came upon you but then a few second later all there left was pleasure and then he want faster and then you started to scream his name over and over.

And then you both heard a voice at the door and it was Antonio(Spain) voice and hthen yelled " Romano are you in there?! I heard a girl voice?! You better not be doing anything stupid to her!

Antonio then open the door and saw us! This is so embarrassing! And he then said "oh ho ho! Thats my boy! You go boy make your daddy proud!" and he then close the door and went down stairs. And got out of the house and you thought ' What the hell was that?!' You and Lovino tried to forget that ever happen and continued with what you two were doing.

He then went faster and intill he his this spot and made you moan loud! And he went going intill it you both reach your end you and Lovino both gave a big moan. He pulled out and feel asleep next to you.

You then knew that you had become one with Lovino and you guys will be with each other forever...And you then feel asleep while hugging your futher husbin...

* * *

**I guess I shouldn't have rated T...I guess I should have rated it M...**

**Well anyway tell me if you liked the story and if you want to do another one K? :3**

**bye bye!**

**11/21/12**


End file.
